


i love ya tomorrow

by Ted_Sola



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Richie Tozier Being Annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ted_Sola/pseuds/Ted_Sola
Summary: "Is that it then? You want to go to parties so you can make out with someone?"Richie sat up again and pushed himself right up against Eddie's side and said, "you telling me you don't want to kiss anyone?""No.""Is that a no you don't want to kiss anyone, or no you won't tell me," Richie squinted at him."No."





	i love ya tomorrow

School started five days ago and the losers had already had enough. Richie and Eddie were on Richie's bedroom floor, not really doing much but complaining about how the teachers are already complaining that they're behind on the syllabus. Over the summer the losers have slowly started spending less time together, with Ben and Bev's new relationship, Stan and Mike disappearing together who knows where, and Bill's new part-time job over at the theatre which the boys definitely overexploited.

Richie was lying down on the bed, whining and changing position every few seconds, not caring that he kept ‘accidentally' kicking Eddie who sat beside him.

He sighed dramatically and said, "you know, by junior year I really expected to be invited to at least one party, but noo, instead of going to Karen's back to school party, I'm stuck here with you."

"You say that as if it's my fault and not your own," said Eddie

"And what did I do to?" he defended, twisting to face him properly.

"Maybe your weird gangly self weirds them out, Trashmouth," said Eddie, pushing Richie's legs off his lap.

Richie sat up, "I know it's a foreign concept to you, but it's actually called being tall."

"I know it's a foreign concept to you, but maybe you can try being nice to people."

"I'll let you know I'm a delight to be around."

"Maybe I would agree if you didn't just complain about having me here. You know if I'm really that bad, I can leave," Eddie smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't," Richie whined, dropping his upper half across Eddie's shoulders, then slowly sliding down to put his head in Eddie's lap. "You know you'll always be my numero uno, mi amor, but I just think that maybe a change would be nice. We're seventeen Eddie, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"You mean besides your mum?"

Richie rolled his eyes, "yes, besides my mum."

"Is that it then? You want to go to parties so you can make out with someone?"

Richie sat up again and pushed himself right up against Eddie's side and said, "you telling me you don't want to kiss anyone?"

"No."

"Is that a no you don't want to kiss anyone, or no you won't tell me," Richie squinted at him.

"No."

Richie huffed and moved away, "fine, don't tell me."

They sat in silence for a while, Richie clicking his fingers and Eddie fidgeting with the corner of the bedsheet. Eventually, Richie picked it up again, "hey Eds?"

"What?"

"You know how you never talk about sex-"

"I don't really have much to say about that subject."

"No I know, I meant why do you never talk about anything like that?"

"You just said that I've never kissed anyone."

"Eddie-"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not."

"Okay fine then, what about, who out of all of us losers, is the most attractive?"

Eddie blinked and paused before saying, "that's a stupid question, Beverly."

Richie rolled his eyes, "what about out of the guys?"

"You ugly assholes?" Eddie snorted, his heart rate picking up.

"Come on, who's the best out of the bad bunch?" Richie continued, sitting up straighter and leaning towards Eddie again.

"I'm not attracted to any of you," replied Eddie, leaning away and frowning.

"You don't have to be, but who do you think is the best looking."

"I don't know, Mike! God, why would you ask anyway?"

Richie smiled and sat on his own side again, "Mike, huh?" Then he changed his voice, putting it higher and changing it to a southern accent, "he does have dreamy eyes, and big strong hands to hold you tight through the night."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "you know what, forget it, I'm leaving."

"Eddie-"

"No Richie," he said now standing up and moving away, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine," Richie moaned, "I'll walk you to the door."

"I know where the door is," Eddie said unimpressed.

Richie shrugged and followed Eddie anyway.

They walked downstairs in silence, and Richie even walked with Eddie outside, to where his bike was lying in the grass.

"You know," began Richie, "you should have just picked yourself?"

"What?"

"As in the most attractive."

"Oh shut up, Richie," Eddie shook his head in annoyance, "besides I'm not that conceited."

Richie's eyes lit up and he said, "oh, so, you admit you think you are but don't want to seem arrogant?"

"I didn't say that."

Richie grinned, "you know, no one would blame you if you did think that, you know I do."

Eddie rolled his eyes and began pushing his bike from the grass to the road, leaving Richie standing by himself. "Go back inside, it's getting cold. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Eddie, I'm serious."

"Sure."

Richie sighed and shook his head. He put his arms wide apart and shouted, "what about the whole school then?"

"Richie," Eddie laughed, "I'm leaving now." He was on the road now, legs on both sides of the bike, ready to leave.

"Just come here and answer, it's still early, don't leave yet."

Eddie smiled gently, "it's dark, my mum will be worried."

Richie crossed his arms, shrugged and walked over to the steps in front of the door, sitting down and said, "you're mum probably has syphilis by now, she should worry about herself."

"Oh, finally, you have proof that you've slept with her."

"Five minutes, Eddie, come here."

Eddie bit his lip. He hated when Richie did this, made him stay longer when he was about to leave. Except he didn't really hate it. He stalled himself. He got off the bike and let it fall on the ground.

"Fine, but only five minutes."

He sat next to Richie, elbows and knees touching. Nothing new for either of them, but out here in the open, it still felt vulnerable, scary that someone would see them, but exciting all the same. 

Richie wasn't saying anything, he just started chewing on his lip and clicking his fingers again.

"What."

"Ok, so, you find Mike attractive."

Eddie smiled a little and bumped his head on Richie's shoulder. "No, Richie."

"You said it."

"I said he's the best looking out of him, Ben, Stan, and Bill," he said quickly, "but there are still plenty of other people more attractive than him."

Richie stared at Eddie as Eddie began to blush.

"Like who?"

"I don't know."

"Okay what about in the whole school then, who is the most attractive?"

"Why are you so insistent on this?"

"I just want to know what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours. Who do you think is attractive?"

Eddie sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, Richie. I already said I think Bev is pretty."

Richie rolled his eyes and said, "oh come on, yes she's pretty, but she's not that great. Give me someone proper."

Eddie shook his head in annoyance, "Sandra then."

"From bio?"

"Well, there isn't another one."

Richie nodded and after a moment or two of silence he said, "but you see Eds-"

"Oh for fuck's sake Richie, what's the problem now, you saying Sandra is ugly?"

"No! Not at all. She definitely pretty, very attractive, but she's conventionally attractive, you know. Long straight hair, slim body, symmetrical face, clear skin, great, but she's a bit boring, you know. Everyone likes her. I'm asking you."

"Well you just said everyone likes her, why can't I be a part of that."

"Because I know you better than that."

"I don't think you do."

"Ur, yes, that's how I know you're not telling me the truth."

Eddie looked at Richie with both his eyebrows raised. "But you see now Richard, this is how I know that you don't know me that well. Because I do think Sandra is attractive."

Richie rolled his eyes and said, "but you're not attracted to her."

"That's a different question entirely," Eddie said standing up but Richie pulled him down again.

"Urgh, semantics," Richie groaned, not letting go of Eddie's wrist. "Who are you attracted to then?"

"No-one."

"You can tell me you know, I won't make fun of you."

"What would I have to do to convince you that there isn't anyone."

"There's nothing. You're seventeen, I know there's someone."

Eddie looked down at where Richie's hand was still wrapped around his wrist and Richie slowly pulled it away. They stared at each other for a moment too long to be considered normal and Eddie pushed his hand to touch Richie's.

Trying hard to not look away and to control his breathing he asked. "What about you Richie?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you find attractive."

"I already said, you."

Eddie blushed and added, "and who are you attracted to?"

"I already answered that." He looked away.

"No, you didn't."

"It's the same thing, Eddie."

Eddie couldn't help the feeling in his stomach, the butterflies rising all the way up to his heart and the red growing all over his face. He couldn't help the smile, even if Richie wasn't looking at him, even if Richie looked absolutely terrified. He couldn't help taking hold of Richie's hand and squeezing it, forcing Richie to look back at him, eyes full of hope and colour.

"I think you should go, your mum is probably worried."

Eddie tilted his head in slight confusion and replied. "Yeah probably." He let go of his hand and the two stood up, Richie looking down again.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." Richie forced out. He didn't know what to do. He felt his whole body shake but he couldn't move. 

"Okay." Eddie took a step closer to Richie and brought a hand to his shoulder, making Richie look at him. He kissed his cheek and then took a step back, watching Richie's face try to control his smile. 

He finally walked away, picked up his bike and just as he put his leg around, he heard a shout.

"Does that mean it's me!?"

"You're a dumbass, Richie."

"I'm your dumbass now, baby!"

Eddie shook his head, half in embarrassment, half in amusement and just before he took off, he shouted back, "you always have been!"

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any grammar mistakes please tell me


End file.
